


Nightmares

by rory_the_gay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blind Sara Lance, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_gay/pseuds/rory_the_gay
Summary: Ava has a nightmare and Sara helps.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 1am and posted it at 2am while listening to Gorillaz the whole time.

It’s eerie on the Waverider in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep.

Ava had a nightmare and couldn’t go back to sleep, so she went to get a drink of water. She loved the adrenaline rush she got from the scariness of the Waverider at night, but sometimes it’s too much for her. 

She just wanted to get water and go back to be with Sara.

“Aunt Ava?” Lita said groggily.

“Ah!” Ava jumped and put her hand on her chest,

“Lita, you scared me. What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep. It doesn’t smell like my house and that’s off putting. What about you?” Lita sat in one of the chairs.

“I couldn’t sleep either with all the stuff going on with Sara and the loom of fate,” Ava partially wasn’t lying. Those were things that kept her up but they weren’t the things that woke her up.

“That sucks,” Lita put her head down on the table.

“What does your house smell like? We may be able to replicate it,” Ava suggested.

“It smells like beer, taffy, and lemon scented disinfects.”

“That’s oddly specific but I can work with that. Have Gideon fabricate the beer and the taffy. Don’t drink any of the beer. I’ll know it if you do. I’ll go get the disinfect from my room,” Ava has an arsenal of cleaning supplies.

Ava slowly made her way down the creepy hallway and to her room. She opened the cabinet door as quietly as possible to avoid waking Sara and went back to the kitchen.

Ava made sure Lita hadn’t had any of the beer before taking her to her room.

“Is this helpful at all?” Ava sat on the foot of the bed where Lita was tucked in.

“It helps some. Thank you aunt Ava,” Lita smiled and gave Ava a quick peck on the cheek, “Goodnight aunt Ava.”

“Goodnight honey,” Ava made sure Lita was comfy before going back to the kitchen to get water.

She sat down with the glass and just stared at it.

“Aves?” Sara just appeared behind Ava.

“Jesus!” Ava jumped and almost knocked over her water, “what is it with people and scaring me? First Lita and now you?”

“I didn’t mean to scare you. Why was Lita up?” Sara sat on Ava’s lap and cuddled her.

“She couldn’t sleep because it doesn’t smell like her house,” Ava rested her head on Sara’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing up?” Sara rubbed small circles on Ava’s back. 

“I had a nightmare. I was attacked by a bunch of AVA clones. You tried to help but you didn’t know which one was me,” A few tears slipped down Ava’s face.

“Hey, look at me. I will always know who you are. Blind or not. I will always know,” Sara rubbed Ava's face.

“But what if you don’t?”

“I wouldn’t know because that isn’t going to happen. You are my Ava and I will always know who you are,” Sara placed a kiss on Ava’s head.

Ava smiled and wiped her tears, “Why are you up?”

“My teddy bear slash heater wasn’t there,” Sara giggled and cuddled closer to Ava.

“I’ll take you back to bed Ms. Lance,” Ava lifted Sara bridal style and brought her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, WYNONNA EARP SEASON 4!!!


End file.
